Daughter Of Shadows
by halfmoon101
Summary: After running away from home, Lucy gets lost in a forest, after an accident she falls unconscious. Only to be picked up by none other than the Dark Mage Zeref. After seven years of being trained by the Dark Mage himself, she was sent on a mission: find a pink hair man who breaths the fire of a dragon. AU NaLu
1. Chapter 1: Found

_**Chapter 1: Found**_

* * *

Lucy ran deeper and deeper in to the thick forest, leaves and branches whipping at her face and arms. Angry shouting could be heard behind her, probably some guards her father had sent out to capture her and return her home. After all, this wasn't the first time she had run away.

But she couldn't go back now, not after getting so far away. Her father-no, Jude Heartfillia was evil. When her mother was still around, Lucy thought his father looked like a god, almost six feet, blond and handsome. With enough money and power to do anything. But after her mothers accident, she saw the real him, a selfish monster that loved nothing more than money, a monster that only kept her around for a heir.

As she kept running deeper and deeper, the shouts faded, until they were completely gone. Confused Lucy looked up, a half gasp half whine came from her throat. The ground beneath her had dropped away, with a scream she tumbled down the cliff.

The world was spinning around her, finally just when she was about to reach the end, something hit the back of her head. Then the world went black.

* * *

The trees withered and the leaves crumpled to dust as Dark Mage came floating by. Zeref hummed to himself as he floated along. Suddenly he sensed something, something warm...

He disappeared in a whirl of smoke, only to appear hundreds of feet in font of where he was before. He glanced at the warm bundled of blond hair, a dress, flesh and bones. Or what humans would call a 'child'.

Unsure of what to do, he just crouched down and stared at the child. A thousand years ago he would have killed the child on sight, but now after just escaping his confinement a hundred years ago and losing the evil part of his soul, he wasn't sure what to do anymore.

The girl obviously was unconscious, there was a bump on the back of her head, a few scrapes and bruises but nothing serious.

He really wasn't sure how long he stared at the girl before he finally scooped up the girl in his arms and disappeared again.

* * *

Zeref stayed by the girl for who-knows-how-long, watching her every movement, just incase she fell of the bed. He wouldn't admit it but it was actually quite interesting watching a human child sleep. Well for one it was kind of funny to him how humans can sleep for so long, Zeref, on the other hand only need a few minuets of rest.

After a few hours, the girl groaned and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before looking over at him. The blonde let out a shriek and sky rocketed upward. Scurrying back as far as she could before she almost fell of the bed.

"Who are you! Where the hell am I?!" She yelled. Zeref flinched at the girls harsh language.

"You are at my home and I have just treated your wounds, girl." He replied.

She immediately stopped moving and squirming. The girl just stared at him with wide brown eyes. "T-Thank y-you..."

Zeref only nodded.

"M-My name is L-Lucy,by the w-way!" The blonde stumbled over her words.

"And I am Zeref, nice to meet you Lucy. Do you have any family?" He asked Lucy.

Lucy thought about her father for a minuet but quickly dismissed the thought. "No."

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

"No."

Zeref was now completely unsure of what to do. He opened his mouth to say something, but the girl interrupted him.

"Let me stay here...Mister Zeref."

"I am sorry but I cannot allow that, for you see girl I am very dangerous. I possess very powerful magic that could kill you if I made an mistake." He replied calmly, with a hit of amusement. This girl was interesting, very, very interesting.

"Then teach me magic." Lucy replied even quicker and calmer than him. Zerefs grinned at the girls answer.

"Well girl do you understand that I am a dark Mage, and that I wouldn't hesitate to slaughter you?" He asked.

"Well Mister Zeref, if you wanted to you would have already wouldn't you?" The girl gave her ever so quick reply.

Zeref chuckled. "Girl you are very very funny. I shall teach you, on one condition. You will listen to my ever instruction, no matter what, alright?"

Lucy only nodded.

"Sleep now, I shall show you my magic tomorrow." Zeref said before he disappeared.

Lucy smiled as he vanished and fell back onto the pillow.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Ok this is my excuse of writing a story where Lucy is badass deal with it...**

**Anyways tell me if you like this idea in the reviews. And I promise next chapters gonna be more interesting...**

_**Review Please**_


	2. Chapter 2: Hell No!

_**Chapter 2: Hell No!**_

* * *

_"Lucy, I need to do something very important for me." The dark Mage said, staring at the night sky._

"_Father? What is it?" Lucy asked, twirling some of her black and blond hair._

_"I need you to find someone..."_

_"Who?"_

_"I don't know...but he might be the one..."_

_Lucy froze. "It can't be...I won't!" _

_"Lucy. I can't do it myself, but after all seven years with you, I thought I could stay with you. But I can't, sooner or later you will disappear too. Humans are weak."_

_"But! I proved to you I can handle this magic! After seven years I mastered Black Arts, Death Magic, and Living Magic!" Lucy was close to tears. "You can't die!"_

_"I won't die Lucy, I'll be killed, they're two different things. Besides, remember what I said the first day you met me?"_

_"Yes..." Lucy muttered._

_"Take this before you leave." Zeref said, holding out his hand. _

_Rocks melted and started to shape and form. Until a tiny, bird sized black dragon emerged. It shrieked and landed on Lucy's shoulder. _

_"Happy birthday Lucy." Zeref said, turning to the shocked Lucy. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I love you." _

_"I love you too..."_

* * *

Eyes trailed the female as she walked down the street. Her golden blond hair that was streaked with black strands flew begin her.

She wore a simple black and white long sleeves shirt, tight black jeans, and tall leather boots. Each step she took attracted another pair of love-struck eyes, almost like metal attracting magnets.

At first glance there seemed to be a small black bird perched on her shoulder, but on a closer look, it was a small dragon. But off course no one noticed, since all their eyes were glued onto the girls face.

Lucy notice this of course, but just chose to simply ignore this. Man were all the same, stupid, arrogant, selfish. All except for one.

Suddenly from around the corner Lucy heard a high pitched shriek. "SALAMANDER-SAMA KYAAAA!"

* * *

_"Lucy I do not know his name, but he has pink hair, and breaths the fire of Dragons."_

_"So he's a dragon slayer?"_

_"A fire dragon slayer. Hes known as Salamander."_

* * *

Lucy eyes widened in surprise. She ran down the corner and almost ran straight into a group of girls.

"Oh Salamander-Sama!" They all screamed.

Lucy's hissed in annoyance and started to push her way into the center of the crowd. In the middle stood a male with blue hair waving his hand around like an idiot.

Lucy's eyes twitched as she saw a illegal charm ring on his finger. "Hey!" She shouted at the man, taking slow steps towards him.

The man saw her and his eyes turned to hearts. "Ah, beautiful lady there! Care for an autograph?" He waved his hand slowly in her direction, causing all of the idiotic charmed girls to swoon.

Instead of taking the autograph, Lucy grinned and wrapped her fingers around the mans windpipe.

"Mister, I don't see why you find it so _funny_ to pretend to be someone else. Now you see I'm in a very _bad_ mood because of you, so why don't you tell me a little about the real Salamander?" Lucy whispered into his ear, tightening her grip around his neck.

"G-girl, what are you s-saying, of course I am the Salamander!" The man stilled was trying to lie his way out. The girls behind her were screaming and shrieking, some were about to attack her, but one glare from Lucy sent them scurrying away.

Lucy returned back to glaring at the man, she tightened her fingers until she could feel the windpipe beneath start to collapse. She used her free hand to slip the ring off his hand and crush it to dust with only two fingers. "Mister, hurry and talk or else I'll have to _crush_ you neck." She said louder.

"Alright! His real name is Natsu Dragneel, he's a Fairy Tail member!" The man croaked.

"Why thank you sir." Lucy said, closing her hand around his neck tighter and tighter, she smiled at the sight of the man dying. Suddenly a shout caught her attention.

"IGNEEL!" A voice shouted.

Lucy was forced to let go and jumped back just in time before a man crashed into the wall. A blue thing with wings followed him, yelling, "Natsu!"

The black dragon on her shoulder hissed. Lucy stared at the man before her.

_Pink hair, check. Names Natsu, check. Just screamed out the name of an ancient fire dragon..., check. _

"Oh Hell No! No way in hell can this idiot be the one." Lucy groaned. Just her lucky day, goddammit. Now this was the _great_ and _powerful_ guy that was suppose to _kill_ Zeref, great, just _fucking_ great.

_**Ok Real Story starts here!**_

**_Anyways _****_Leave a review on the way out!_**

**_~HalfMoon _**


	3. Chapter 3: Warm

**Chapter 3: Warm**

I'm going to underline all of Lucy's thoughts like _this_.

So anyways sorry for the late update, the science teacher leaves all this two days before the test and she expects us to finish it all in one night. The funniest thing is, she didn't even teach half of the homework in class yet...

* * *

Lucy stared at the teen who just ran into the wall, crashing on top of the man she just strangled.

"Hey," The guy said, staring at the blue haired man who was half dead. "Your not Igneel."

The blue thing, which Lucy found out was actually a blue cat, landed by the pink teens side.

Lucy kept staring until the dragon on her shoulder shrieked loudly in her ear. Lucy blinked very slowly, then opened her mouth.

But before she could say anything Natsu ran over to her and almost tackled her over. "THAT'S A DRAGON!"

The little black dragon flew off her shoulder in surprise. Natsu jumped over her and tried to catch the small dragon.

Lucy's eye twitched, before she could stop herself, she grabbed Natsu's scarf and slammed him into the ground, creating a dent. "Stay away from him!" She hissed, pressing the pink hair deeper into the ground.

When she looked down at the hole she made, an unexpected thing happened. A column of flames shoot upward. Lucy moved her body just in time to avoid taking a breath of fire to the face. But as she dodged, her grasp loosened, Natsu took this chance and pulled away.

Natsu leapt into the air and came down at her with a flaming foot. "Oh? You wanna fight?" Lucy hissed.

She twisted around his leg and grabbed his arm, she wrenched it back until Natsu was slammed head first into the ground again.

Natsu surprised her yet again, by bending almost 180 degrees and tried to kick her face. Lucy gasped and leapt backwards.

While Natsu was trying to get his head unstuck, Lucy muttered a black spell under her breath and pressed her hands to the ground. A ring of black energy blasted around her, finding its way to Natsu.

Lucy growled as her black wave was met just in time with a brilliant orange blast of fire.

This was becoming a full out battle. "Is that all?" The pink hair yelled. "Oh? Your actually pretty strong." Lucy shouted back.

The black wave became larger and so did the flames, until finally the black magic consumed the brilliant flames. "Hah!" Lucy laughed as she watched Natsu jumped back again and again trying to dodge her magic.

Lucy made a complete circle with her arms and was about to do the last step to finish him off when her little black dragon flew back on her shoulder and shrieked. Lucy snapped back into reality and took a deep breath, calming herself she slowly made her magic vanish.

_Oh yeah...I need him alive..._

Natsu stared at her amazed. "Hey your strong!" He laughed. "We should fight again!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Maybe." She said simply.

_Better not of I'll kill you next time._

Then the blue-fluff-cat-thing-with-wings flew down. "Natsu! Don't say stuff like that! You don't even know who she is!" He said.

"Oh! Yeah I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is my partner Happy!" He said gesturing to the blue cat.

"Well I'm Lucy. See ya later." Lucy said walking away, only to be pulled back by a rough hand.

"Hey Luce! Wanna go to Fairy Tail? You're pretty strong! That way we can fight each other anytime!" Natsu said louder than needed, literally yelling into her ear.

Lucy smiled. "Hmm...Maybe..."

_Easy, too easy._

Natsu smiled and grabbed her hand. "Here make up your mind on the way! I'll show you where my guild is!"

As he pulled her along, Lucy felt something in the very back of her heart. Something _warm_...

* * *

_**Ok umm ill make the next chapter longer. Just realized I left Bora half dead in the street...to bad...**_

_**But anyways **_

_**Review Please**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Queen Of Fairies

**Chapter 4: The Queen Of Fairies**

OKay a little longer, sorry for the shortness...

_**Im not sure if im doing well or not so please drop a review to tell me how i am doing! Thanks!**_

* * *

Lucy jerked away from his grasp just before they ran into the large doors of Fairy Tail. She watched as Natsu bursted in without a second thought. A wave of shouting and noise blasted her in face as he did. The little black dragons screeched in fear. Lucy muttered a spell and it vanished.

"IM BACK!" Natsu shouted. Everyone laughed and turned towards him.

Someone even said. "Welcome back Natsu!"

"And guess what I brought someone back too!" He shouted again.

Lucy groaned as Natsu dragged her up to show everyone.

"Her name is Lucy! Everyone say hi!" He yelled into the crowd.

Everyone turned and stared at her, the noise level dropped down. Then all of a sudden someone, a man, hooted. Suddenly the room filled with cheers.

"Where'd you find such a hottie?!" Someone, a guy probably, shouted.

"WooHoo!" Another person.

Soon swarms of love-sick men were crowding around her. Lucy gave a look of disgust. She closed her eyes and clapped her hands together. Suddenly everything froze, even a beer mug that was flying in the air. Lucy roughly pushed her way through the men.

"Ah, ancient magic, it's been awhile since I last saw something like this. Time-Freezing magic isn't it? I'm surprised that your magic is powerful enough to freeze humans." A voice said in the back of the room.

Lucy snapped her head in that direction, surprised. Her eyes fell on a small old man. "How..." She paused for a second. "Your name is Makarov Dreyar, the master of Fairy Tail. Right?" A grin spread across her face, how lucky, two big shots in one day.

"Correct. Now why don't we have a quick chat?" He asked nicely, but his eyes told her it was a command.

"As you wish." Lucy hummed and walked over to sit at one of the bar stools, staring straight at the Master.

"Might you be able to tell me where you learned of such magic." He asked her.

"Hmm...I wonder?" Lucy looked at her nails, "I really would love to but...I _can't_."

Makarov narrowed his eyes. A vein popped in his forehead.

"Woah..." Lucy smirked. "No need to get pissed old man." Lucy flipped her hands over to stare at her nails again. "All I want to do is join the guild. Got a problem?"

"Yes I do." Makarov glared at her. "I can't trust you unless you tell me where you learned that magic from."

"Fine, fine." Lucy rolled her eyes. "It's someone you probably know..._very_ well." She whispered, smiling all the way.

Lucy twirled her pointer finger in the air. Suddenly a Fairy Tail guild mark stamp came flying from the Master's office.

"There we go. Saves the trouble." She said, grabbing the black stamp and neatly stamped the back of her right hand. She threw the stamp back on the bar counter after she was done.

With that she left the stool an the shocked and suspicious Master behind and walked out the front door. She snapped her fingers twice just as she left. The people stared to move again. Lucy hummed to herself as she walked away from the noisy guild.

* * *

The group of men that were crowding around Lucy all fell on their faces confused. "Hey where's Lucy?" They all asked.

Natsu glanced around confused. Where'd she go? "Hey old man!" He shouted at the Master who looked deep in thought. Weird. "Where's Lucy?" He asked.

"Gone." Makarov replied simply.

"Huh? What-!" Before Natsu could finish his question, the master jumped off and walked into his office, slamming the door behind him.

The guild stared for a second. Natsu stared in disbelief. "The master never slams his door..." He muttered.

* * *

Makarov narrowed his eyes as he thought of Lucy...

"Who was she?" He growled. Slamming a fist on his desk. "She can't be normal."

Without a seconds hesitation he grabbed a Lacrima on his desk. He waited for the person on the other side to respond.

"Master?" The girl on the other side said.

"Erza..." Makarov then explained everything that happened. "I need you to watch her, something's not right about this girl..." He whispered.

"Understood." Then the Lacrima went blank.

* * *

Lucy settled down in her new apartment. Not too huge, not too tiny. It took her about two seconds to bribe the landlady to give her a room. Well not bribe, more like place a knife by her neck, same thing.

She hummed to herself as she grabbed each of her possessions out of a black hole and placed them in her room. Including a bed, a bookcase, a few chairs, a sofa, a Lacrima screen, and of course her little pet Dragon. He hummed in joy and flew across the room and finally settled on the top of the book self.

Just when she was finally about to settle down with a good book, a sword can flying through the open window. Lucy dodged it with ease, but the sword nicked of a strand of hair. Lucy cursed as she watched the sword fly back through the window. "Stay!" Lucy commanded the black dragon that wanted to follow. She then jumped down the window and followed the sword until she came face to face with a red haired women.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Erza Scarlet, or should I say _Titania_, the queen of Fairies?" Lucy asked.

_Make that three big shots..._

As another sword came flying at her, Lucy simply reached out and grabbed it in midair. "Looks like someone wants to fight huh?" Lucy growled.

"Bring it on girly!" Erza said.

And then they lunged at each other. Lucy had a sickly smirk on her face while Erza's was full of seriousness.

* * *

_**Hope you liked this chapter, next chapters a battle scene! **_

_**Tell me if you enjoy this story by dropping off a review!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Battle

**Chapter 5: Battle**

* * *

A loud crashing sound shook through the whole town. All the way across the town, the guild members of Fairy Tail poked their heads out just in time to witness a huge cloud of dust fly up followed by a large crash and a groups of citizens run past them, shouting and crying about two demons.

The master walked out into the street, he groaned and face-palmed as he saw a flash and red followed by a flash of yellow.

"God Erza. Watch! I said...Watch!" He sighed.

* * *

"Flame Empress Armor!" Erza shouted as she requiped in midair, she landed on a nearby rooftop and shot a ball of red flames towards Lucy who was still in the air.

Lucy growled as she twisted her sideways to avoid the burn. The blond muttered under her breath and put her hands out in front of her, a beam of black shadows came flying out.

"Flight Armor!" Erza quickly shouted, she requiped and quickly dodged the beam with ease.

Lucy narrowed her eyes as she landed on the building across, making a large crater on the roof as she landed. With a hiss of annoyance she pressed her hands onto the roof. Black shadows surrounded her making a dome. "Death Wave!" She yelled, the shadows bursted, destroying every plant nearby, a couple birds also fell out of the sky.

Lucy smiled as this distracted Erza. The dark Mage lunged forward and kicked Erza right in her exposed stomach. Erza flew back and hit a tower, crashing straight through.

Lucy jumped from building to building until she reached where Erza crashed. Lucy growled when she only saw a crater. Before she knew what hit her, Erza landed right on her back, still in that ridiculous leopard armor.

As Lucy was pushed further into the rumble she quickly clapped once. Large shadows started to form until a giant snake came alive before her. It threw itself at Erza, causing the redhead to scream and stumble back. Lucy took this chance to swipe her leg under Erza's feet, causing her to fall over. But before Erza fell she kicked forward on what looked like air and flew back.

Erza requiped into her black winged armor and flew at Lucy, sword pointing out. Lucy glared at her as she came closer and closer, not moving an inch until the sword was right up in her face. In that split second Lucy grabbed Erza's arm and swung, throwing the requip Mage onto the roof.

Erza went crashing through three floors before she stopped. She jumped back just in time before Lucy jumped down the hole she pushed Erza down.

Erza flew forward and hit Lucy in the face, or at least she tried. Lucy smirked as she grabbed Erza's fist, tightening her hand around until Erza heard something crack.

But the Lucy let go. "You can't beat me silly brat." She smiled.

Erza growled. "How would you know?" She hissed.

"Oh because I already _won_." Lucy replied simply.

Only then did Erza realize Lucy was pressing a dagger against her throat. "Now seeya _red_." Lucy said as she jumped up the hole again. Waving as she jumped away.

Erza just stood an stared, stunned. "She could've..." Killed me...

* * *

Once she got back to her apartment, Lucy repaired her window and finally sat back down with a book. Suddenly the dragon spoke.

"Lucy you could've won in five seconds. Why did you take so long?" He asked tilting his little black head.

"Hmm...I liked it. You know fighting. Even though she wasn't on my level, it was still fun to fight fair and square. Too bad it ended..."

* * *

Erza sat in the Masters office, bandages wrapped around her. "Erza! I said, Watch! Not fight!" He barked. "What if you got killed?!" He asked.

But Erza wasn't focused on the Master. Instead she was think of something else. "You know...? She could've killed me but she didn't."

"She almost killed you!?" He shouted.

"No...could've...Master...I've been thinking. She didn't kill me not because she couldn't, but because she was bored."

"Bored?!"

"Master." Now Erza stared right at him. "She wasn't even using a fraction of her full power. Compared to her I was merely child's play. She is dangerous."

Makarovs eyes widened, stunned. "This girl...who is she?" He asked to more himself than Erza.

Little did they know Natsu was on the other side, listening to every little thing with his sensitive ears.

"Lucy..."

* * *

**Now Natsu knows...Whats going to happening next...?**

**Oh and guys I need a name fire the dragon that Lucy has. Any suggestions? **

**And drop a Review on the way out Please!**


	6. Chapter 6 Pink Haired Idiot

**Chapter 6: Pink Haired Idiot  
**

**The dragons name is now Onikisu btw thanks to Rivendell101 for the name suggestion. **

* * *

Lucy sighed happily as she finished the last page of her book. She looked outside only to see a pitch black sky. "Oh is it that late already?!" She said.

"Onikisu? Go check the time for me ok?" She said to her small black dragon. He flew into the kitchen to look at the Lacrima clock.

"Lucy! It's 10:34!" He called.

"Oh! Come on lets go to bed." She said getting up and stretching. The little dragon happily flew into her chest. Lucy walked to her new bedroom, snugging the dragon as she walked.

* * *

Sunlight poured through the window as Lucy blinked her sleepy eyes open. The first thing she saw was not her Onikisu...but a head of pink...hair...

Lucy screamed and kicked the lump on her bed. Sending a half asleep Natsu off the bed.

"What the hell?" She yelled. "You do not just sleep in someone else's fucking bed!"

Natsu groaned and sat up. "Lucy...Don't be mean..." He pouted.

"Oh that's it." Lucy marched up to him and grabbed Natsu by the scarf. She marched him to the window, she kicked the window open and threw Natsu out. "That's being mean! Idiot!" She yelled at Natsu who was currently trying to get his face unstuck from the road.

She slammed the window shut. "Onikisu?" She asked. "We're are you?" Suddenly a black ball hurled itself at Lucy from underneath the bed.

"Lucy! That pink haired idiot kicked me out." The small dragon complained.

"Oh...It's ok now...cause I'm going to kick that idiots ass." Lucy growled as she got dressed. "No fucking person messes with my Onikisu!"

* * *

A stomping sound could be heard throughout the apartment. People cowered and his under the bed. These foot steps sounded like they belonged to the devil himself, but in reality they belonged to a seventeen year old girl.

Lucy stomped down the stairs, hands clutched into fists. "Damn idiot!" She yelled.

Finally when she got to the door, she kicked it open, sending the door flying across the town. She made eye contact with that pink haired idiot.

"You!" She hissed, pointing at Natsu.

"You! How dare you treat my poor Onikisu like that?"

Natsu shrugged. "What I was tired."

Lucy eye twitched and her lips spread into a sickening smile, she tilted her head. "Death Bind." Lucy whispered.

As quickly as a blink, shadows swirled themselves around Natsu's arms and legs. Twisting until he fell on the ground. His back arched and his limps stuck under his back.

Natsu clenched his jaw and glared at her. Lucy smirked and narrowed her eyes. "Should I make it tighter? This is a form of a very slow and painful death my daddy taught me...I've been dying to try it out on a living human."

Lucy swirled two of her fingers. Natsu's back arched up higher and higher until a groan came from his lips. Lucy held up to fingers. "You know if I put these to together your spine and internal organs will all snap?"

Natsu eyes darted around. Lucy's grin got wider and crazier. "Bye Bye..."

"You...know...I'm...not...scared...of...you...?... I...think...your...eyes...are...pretty..." Natsu gasped out.

Lucy's hand dropped by her side. The binds disappeared. Natsu fell on his back gasping.

_What?_

"What do you mean...?! You idiot! I should just kill you now!" She hissed.

_What?_

Natsu looked up at her after he was done hacking. "But I mean it..."

_What? What is this idiot saying?_

Lucy narrowed her eyes and turned around. "Go back to your stupid weak guild." She growled waving her hand.

"I know you almost killed Erza without even trying. But I'm not scared. Instead I think we should fight. I think your really actually nice! You let me live after all!" Natsu said. Lucy turned around, surprised. She was stunned when she saw his face. Natsu was smiling, a big true nice grin.

Lucy quickly ducked her head away so Natsu didn't see the light pink on her cheeks.

_He's not angry or scared...Why? Why!? Why?!_

Lucy walked quickly to her apartment door. Lucy was feeling sorry...she had no clue why...

_Why?! Why?! Why isn't he scared? Why am I feeling this feeling...?_

Something warm was bubbling in her chest.

She stood by the doorway, before she went inside she whispered something to Natsu.

"I-I wouldn't mind if you came to visit again...I'm sorry..."

Lucy didn't wait for him to answer. She ran straight up to her room.

Natsu sat there and smiled. "Sure!" He shouted at her.

"You really are nice..."

* * *

**Thank you to all those who took their time and review!**

**If i can reach a 100 reviews by the end of this month ill update two chapters at the same time!**

**But really thank you guys all so much! **


	7. Chapter 7: A Story

_**Chapter 7: A Story  
**_

* * *

Happy paced around scared to death. Natsu had told him he was going to see Lucy. Lucy! Lucy of all people!

So when he saw a that familiar head of pink hair, Happy three himself at Natsu. "Natsu! I thought you died!" He cried.

Natsu laughed. "Happy, just because i was gone for one night doesn't mean I died. Besides Lucy's not that mean once you get to know her. Why don't we go together next time?"

"Aye sir!" Happy muttered.

Natsu sighed and walked to the grand doors of Fairy Tail. With one arm holding Happy, he used the other arm and pushed opened on of the doors.

Before he even knew what hit him. A swarm of people rushed up to him.

"Natsu! Natsu! What happened at Lucy's place?"

"What did she do?"

"I heard she beat Erza! Is she really that scary?"

The list of questions kept of getting longer and longer.

"But Flame-Head. That was really stupid of you!" Someone shouted from across the guild.

Natsu rolled his eyes at Gray. "You know what Ice-Bastard? It just means that I have more courage that you!" Before anyone knew what happened the two were fighting and through vey colorful insults at each other.

The guild laughed. It looked like everything was normal after all. No one noticed the other door being opened. Everyone was still to focused on the two idiots fighting. Until a scream rang across the guild. Everyone's heads snapped towards the mission board where the scream came from. Levy McGarden was pointing at a person in front of the board.

And there stood the girl they all had been asking about only a few minuets ago. Lucy rolled her eyes at the sudden silence and glanced around the mission board. The guild remained silent until a small boy came up to the dark Mage with a determined look on his face.

"Hey! Your strong right?" He asked.

Lucy smiled and bent down to look at the boy right in the eye. Someone in the guild whispered something that sounded like, "No Romeo!"

Lucy shrugged and kept smiling. "So what if I am?"

The boy bit his lip. "I want you to save my Father! His name is Macao and he's been gone for week!"

Lucy thought about it for a moment...

_His Father..._

But then she smiled kindly. "Boy don't be afraid now. I'm just going to lightly touch you forehead. Alright?"

The boy who's name was probably Romeo nodded. Lucy exhaled deeply. "Alright stay calm." She pressed her palm to his forehead. Quickly Lucy skipped over his whole life, until she reached one of the latest memories.

She smiled and sighed then straightened up. "Boy...if I'm right your father is somewhere in the Hakobe Mountains, he went there because you want him to take an 'amazing job' that would impress some bullies you knew. Right?"

Romeos eyes widened. "How did you know?" He asked stunned.

Lucy smiled again. "Ladies have very important secrets." She said and patted his head. "Well I'll be going now." With that she hummed to herself and left the silent guild.

* * *

Natsu just stared, wide eyed at what just happened. Lucy had just...

He slowly blinked once as his sense came back to him. Before anyone could stop him, he ran after her. A tired looking Happy sighed and sat down on the table. "Natsu! Don't get killed..." He called after the fleeing pink head.

* * *

As Lucy walked her black dragon Onikisu flew around her. "Lucy? Why'd you listen to that kids request?" He asked tilting his head.

Lucy shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Is it-" Onikisu started to say.

"HEYYYY LUCCCYYY!" Someone called behind them.

Lucy groaned when she recognized the voice.

_Him again_!

"Lucyyyyy!" Natsu yelled running up to her. "Lucyy!" He shouted.

_Why god why?!_

Lucy tried to keep walking and pretended not to know him. But Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Lucy I guess you didn't hear me! Boy was I surprised when you came to the guild! But why where you so nice to Romeo and agreed to find his dad? I mean I would've done the same but you know it's you! I can't believe-" Natsu started to ramble on and on.

"Just shut up!" Lucy yelled at him, jerking her hand away.

Natsu looked hurt. "Lucy? Why do you seem to hate me?" He asked quietly.

Onikisu snorted and disappeared in a wisp of smoke. "I'm leaving this lovey-dovey scene. Good luck!" He whispered before leaving.

_Traitor!_ Lucy silently cursed her dragon.

Lucy turned away. "Natsu...I want to tell you a story." Lucy sighed.

"There was once a little girl who was the happiest girl in the world. She had a loving mother and father. But then a week after her tenth birthday, her mother passed away because of her poor health. Now the little girl was stuck with her father, who seemed to blame her for everything, including her own mothers death. Before long her father stopped even talking to her an instead shut himself away."

"So the little girl ran away. But you see she soon got lost inside a strange forest. A group of men hired by her father chased her all around the place. But finally she tumbled down a cliff. Luckily she was picked up by a very nice man. Even though he was hated by the world, the little girl loved him like a father. She stayed with that man for seven years and studied with him. But you see, there was a problem."

"The man wanted to die, and there was only one person in the world who could end his life. So he sent the girl who was now seventeen out to find him. He gave a her a gift to keep her company before she left. But surprisingly the girl found the man the first week she left. Right away she wanted to kill him, but her father had told her not to. So as the days went on she hid the urge. But one day he wen to far when he slept in the same bed as the girl. She kicked him out and tried to kill him. But this man was special...he made her feel sorry even though she wasn't the slightest bit."

"Then she realized something important. She could never kill this man even if she wanted to. Not because of her fathers orders, but because she found herself falling in love. Only later did she understand that she was falling for the man that was going to murder her father." Lucy stopped her story and looked at Natsu, who was very confused.

"So what does this have to do with Romeo and who's the girl?" Natsu asked.

Lucy sighed and smiled. "You know sometimes I'm glad your stupid." She hummed.

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled. "Lucy what did you say?!"

"Nothing..." Lucy said slyly as she walked down the street. "Nothing at all..."

_God? Why are you so cruel?  
_

* * *

__

**Ok guess who the girl in the story is!**

**_And this chapter is longer cause its a Friday! -dances- YEAH_**

**_please drop of a review to tell me how im doing!_**


End file.
